Hands On Me
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Bobby is pregnant. Logan is alone. Warren is losing grip. Scott is giving up. Four Men, and how they find their ways to cope. ScottXBobby WarrenXLogan. Slash! Male Pregnacy! Special appearence from Marie. Review?
1. Chapter 1

"Your so idiotic, dumbass

**Hello folks. New fic of mine- got the idea the other day in Church when I was pretending to pay attention. It's X-Men as the majority tends to be. **

**WARNING: Male Pregnancy, Slash, Rape, Cussing, & probably some blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, besides any insults that make me laugh, but y'all can steal them…**

**Have a good time reading, leave a review, eh?**

"Your so idiotic, dumbass." Pyro sneered, rolling his eyes and walking to the window, breathing heavily and grunting in irritation.

"John, please," Bobby pleaded, grabbing for his hand, "Can't we talk about this?"

"I don't want to talk with _you_. I'm done with your sorry ass!" John hissed angrily, shoving him backwards.

"John, please!" Bobby caught his balance and grabbed john's sleeve, "Please."

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me, or you're gonna be ashes, got it?" John growled, tearing away from him and walking to the bed, glaring at Bobby with uncontrolled hate.

Bobby cried desperately, "_I'm_ your boyfriend!"

"NOT anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead. Now get the hell out of my room," John replied, clenching his fists and looking away from Bobby. Bobby turned and left the room, clutching his growing stomach and letting the salty tears fall. He walked down the hall, trying to keep everything inside until he was alone. Or, alone enough. He knocked on her door, and she answered. She did not slam the door, yell or sigh or scoff at him. She saw the tears fall and simply opened the door for him to enter, pushing her white strand of hair behind her ear.

11

"Good morning, sunshine." A cup of coffee was set on the table in front of Bobby.

He stirred, "Thanks, Marie. For letting me crash on your couch." He sipped the coffee quietly, observing that neither her room nor the girl had changed much since the last time he'd been in it, about a year ago, before they broke up.

"No problem, you looked like you needed a friend. But I couldn't really understand what you said last night, you know, through the blubbering. What happened?"

Bobby sighed, shifting uncomfortably, and then finally whispering, "I'm pregnant."

Marie nodded, "The father is…" She was referring to John, and he knew that.

"Yes. I told him last night. He doesn't want anything to do with me," Bobby said, shrugging and acting as if he wasn't bothered by it, but she could tell inside he was destroyed by the rejection. Not being able to touch anyone gave her plenty of time to observe people's habits.

"I'll admit, when you dumped me last year because of _him_, I didn't want anything to do with you, either. But I'm really sorry, Bobby. You don't deserve that," she said, sitting down next to him on the green couch.

"You know, Marie. I never meant to hurt you, leaving you and all, I just-" He trailed, biting his lip. The words sounded so lame when he said them aloud.

"I understand. But being untouchable and all…I'm usually safe from physical pain, but emotionally, it always hurts. I'm used to it."

"Well I didn't mean to add," Bobby said, looking for some sort of closure.

"Bobby, its fine. All is forgiven, and my couch is always welcome to you," She said, deciding to change the subject, "_So_, what are you going to name the baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Chapter two! I'm going away for a couple days, that's why I'm posting another so soon…but the more reviews the faster the post! Here is my second couple's introduction :)**

**Chapter Two**

It was raining at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It was a year for storms, whether light, quick showers or the thunder and lighting drops that shook the building. And tonight it was the third. The power was cut off, although being the late hour, very few noticed. Logan was lying in his bed, starring at the ceiling. Jean had died one year ago, to the day. It was three o'clock in the morning, and he had all day to mourn. But he couldn't quit thinking- should he be mourning? He loved her, yeah, but it had been a long time, almost too long. He should be moving on, right?

He lit another cigar and drew it to his lips, lifting a beer and drinking moments after he'd pulled the cigar away. He looked at all of the empty beer bottles that were scattered on his floor. What a waste his existence was. He put the cigar out on his hand and stood up. He scratched his bare chest, walking to the window and starring at the rain. He took another swig of the alcohol and sighed, studying the grounds behind the school, right out his window. His eyes caught a figure, lying in the muddy grass, bare bodied, arms opened. Logan couldn't exactly tell who he was, but he intended to find out. He left the room and headed down the hall, taking the beer with him.

He arrived outside and walked straight into the yard, ignoring the rain and thunder. Upon getting closer and closer, he realized that it was a student lying in the grass. Warren Worthington, the kid with wings. Except he'd changed. The wings weren't there. The boy's eyes were closed and he seemed oblivious to Logan. Logan saw something covered in mud lying a few feet over, and to his horror, discovered that it was one of Warren's wings, cut off and drenched with blood. He leaned over the younger male, starring at him. "Warren?"

Suddenly, the blonde sprung to life, crying out and attempting to crawl away from Logan, acting as if Logan was some sort of monster. Warren got to hid feet and backed against a tree, shaking and looking at Logan with fear and regret, "Please, don't hurt me." His eyes were fixed on the bottle in Logan's hand. Blood from the wound on his back started to drip down his bare chest and legs.

Logan said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you." But Warren didn't take his eyes off the bottle. He collapsed against the tree, sobbing and shaking and huddling in a little ball, repeating, "Please, please, please." Logan took a step closer and Warren began to shake more violently, breathing heavily, wincing at the sight of Logan. Logan once again spoke, "Kid, I'm not going to harm you. I promise. Will you let me take you inside?" Warren seemed deeply afraid and didn't seem to trust Logan whatsoever, but he stopped crying and sat, starring meekly at Logan.

"May I help you up?" Logan asked. Warren stared at him for a matter of minutes and eventually nodded. Logan dropped the bottle and came closer. As Logan's hand gently curved around Warren's arm, Warren winced, fright lying just in his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, Warren." When Warren was standing, he stared briefly at Logan, before falling into his arms, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great feedback! Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter Three**

Bobby slept on Marie's couch again the next night. Marie was becoming a sort of best friend to him, and she saw that he still felt much love for her, but only as his friend, and nothing more. But he did hope to continue spending time with her. He woke up in the early morning, as there was a loud thunderstorm going on. He stood, tossing the blanket on the couch and glanced over at Marie. She was sound asleep. He walked out of the room and down the hallway. Two flights of stairs later he was walking through the kitchen door.

The room was dark. He flipped a switch, and found the power not working. He shrugged and opened the fridge to grab some milk before it went sour, even though he assumed Storm would have everything working by morning. Hell, it was morning, but it was only four in the morning, and Storm usually slept until five. He poured himself some milk and looked in the cabinet for some cookies. He heard a cough from somewhere in the room and looked over towards the seating area, clutching his stomach defensively.

Bobby whispered, "Hello?" There was no reply. Bobby set the cookies and glass of milk down and quietly took a step past the counter towards the table, "Anyone there?" He clenched his fists, studying the room for any movement. He reached the table and lit the candle sitting in the center with a match. The light showed a figure sitting across from him. His hair was short, his chin scruffy and a visor covered his eyes. Professor Scott.

"Hi, Scott," Bobby said, "You alright?" The older man didn't speak. Bobby couldn't tell if Scott was looking at him through the visor, and he idly played with a loose string on his shirt. Bobby stood awkwardly there for another moment and then turned to go, but Scott shifted.

"Don't go."

Bobby paused and looked quietly at Scott, sitting down across from him and placing his elbows on the table, biting his lip, "Is everything okay, Scott?"

Scott murmured, barley speaking, "She died today."

Bobby knew he was talking about Jean Grey, his former fiancé. Slowly through the past year, everyone seemed to move forward, and eventually Scott did, too. Slowly but surely. And everyone started to forget about Jean and her loss. But Scott and Logan both remembered her, Logan more so, since he was the one who killed her and lost her for the both of them, forever. For a while, neither came out of their room. But they did and Scott began teaching the students. Bobby spoke gently, "I'm sorry, Scott. I miss her too. We all do, really."

Scott nodded, "She always spoke about her death, before it happened the first time, like she knew it was going to happen. I just didn't want to listen. When she came back, I had found her, and also, a part of me came back that had been missing. But then she almost killed me, and left, again, for Logan. And he was the one who chose her fate. It was out of my hands. I couldn't save her." He closed his eyes, as a single tear slid down his cheek, glistening in the moon light sneaking in through the window.

Bobby replied, "Scott, it's not your fault. She loved you, and she wouldn't have wanted you to be in pain. She may have left for Logan, but she still loved you, I know it. But you deserved better, I've always thought it. I've always sort of admired you for being in control and knowing how to survive. Don't let her take that from you."

"You admired _me_?" Scott said, slightly surprised and slightly in disbelief.

"Yeah. I still do. But you can't let this hurt you, not after how far you've come over the past year," Bobby said softly, reaching on instinct across the table and placing his hand on Scott's hand. Scott stiffened, but did not remove his hand. Bobby realized what he'd done and pulled back his hand.

Scott started laughing, and Bobby stared on in deep uncertainty. Scott smiled solemnly, "That's the first time anyone's been brave enough to touch me over the past while. It just made me laugh, that's all."

Bobby blushed, "Don't apologize." He was feeling more and more comfortable around Scott, and he grinned loosely, relaxing in his chair.

"You seem pretty wise for your age, what are you, eighteen?" Scott asked, with a little more color in his face.

"I'm going to have to be wise. I'm pregnant. And yes, eighteen." And there it was. Out in the open. Bobby waited for Scott to say something. In that instant, Bobby knew Scott was starring straight at him. Bobby looked back in response.

"Pregnant. Wow," Scott said finally, "Who is the father?"

"John," Bobby said, mildly bitter. "But he isn't in my life anymore. He didn't want to be. I was torn up about it yesterday, but, you gotta move on, right?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "You gotta move on." In the last five minutes, it looked like Scott Summers had completely changed. He was smiling! Nobody had seen him smile in quite a long time. "So, a baby, wow, that's a lot to handle. Do you need, help, or anything?"

Bobby chuckled, "Telling Storm might be difficult, but I'm actually looking forward to a baby, because for the first time in my life, I'll have someone to depend on, to get me through the hard times. I've always liked kids."

"I wish I had somebody like that," Scott admitted.

"Professor, I know I'm only a teenager, but if you ever want to talk, you can come to my room. Maybe I can help you get through your hard times, as a friend." Bobby didn't particularly want to be _just_ friends with Scott, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Thanks for the offer," Scott nodded, "Maybe sometime I'll take you up on it. But I'm actually going to go to bed, now. I'm rather tired. Being depressed can be exhausting."

"Alright," Bobby said, "Goodnight then." Scott left silently and Bobby remained in his chair. Eventually, he stood and went back to Marie's room. She was awake, waiting for him it seemed.

"Everything okay, Bobby?" she asked.

Bobby smiled, "Yes. Everything is just fine."

And then he bid her goodnight and returned to his own room. And when he laid in bed, clutching his stomach gently, he knew no matter what John or anyone else did, he wasn't alone anymore. And he wasn't afraid anymore, either.

Because you gotta move on, and now he was ready too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great feedback!**

**Chapter Four**

Logan carried Warren back to his room, pushing all of the empty bottles to the side and lying Warren down in his bed. When he observed Warren inside, he noticed bruises down the length of his chest and in spots down his legs. He wanted very much to attend to Warren, but first he quickly cleaned up his room, throwing trash away and getting rid of every bottle in sight, empty or not. Once the room was clean, he dried what he could reach of Warren with a towel and did as much as he could for the cuts. Then he pulled the covers over Warren and sat at his desk, starring curiously at him.

Logan dozed off at some point, having completely forgotten about Jean, and when he woke, it was around six in the morning and Warren was still asleep in his bed, breathing softly. He looked so peaceful, Logan thought. Logan couldn't help but smile and find him rather…adorable? Logan hadn't really thought about being with a guy, but having Warren in his arms certainly made his mind cross the idea. Warren was so small and delicate, and Logan had the slight urge to protect him forever, and keep him from being scared. But it seemed Warren was afraid of _him_ and that would be a problem.

At seven, Warren woke up, sitting up and looking around the room silently. His eyes glanced towards Logan , but he wouldn't make eye contact. Logan remained at the desk, and he gently said, "Don't be afraid, Warren . You're alright. I'm going to stay over here." Warren seemed a bit more at ease after that, however still rather stiff. Warren examined his chest which was bandaged and clean. He ran a hand up his stomach across his breast and Logan couldn't help feeling a slight hardening in his pants. Warren , of course, was oblivious to this. He finally looked at Logan . Logan 's eyes were calm and his face showed somewhat a comforting expression.

Logan stood and went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of gym shorts and one of his flannel shirts. He set it on the end of the bed and turned around facing away from Warren . The younger mutant hesitantly picked up the clothes and stood, putting them on quickly and then clearing his throat to show he was finished.. Logan turned back around, " Warren , if you ever need someone to help you, I'm here. Breakfast starts in five minutes, why don't you go get something?" Warren nodded and walked to the door. He paused and turned back to Logan .

"Thank you," he said. And then he left. Logan walked over to his bed and sat down, putting his face in his hands. His heart slightly tingled at the warmth Warren had left on his bed, almost has if the cold ice Jean had placed inside him when she left was melting, and rebirth was beginning. He looked outside.

The rain had stopped, and the sun was visible through the clear spring sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was a bit surprised with the lack of reviews on the last chapter I posted, that's why I took so long to repost this.**

**But y'all usually are great readers and thank you for tuning in.**

**Chapter Five**

Marie entered the dining area, grabbing a muffin, Diet Coke and napkin and going outside to enjoy the sun while it was out. She sat on a bench in the gardens, and she enjoyed the company of flowers newly blossoming around her. She ate quietly, smiling to herself at the peacefulness of the morning.

Then, all of a sudden, something crashed into the plants, rolling past her. It was two somethings, actually, two students. They were fighting. One got the upper hand and slammed the other harshly into a bench a few feet from hers. She stood and backed away. She realized that it was John and Peter, beating each other on the grass. She wasn't exactly sure how to react. John kicked Peter in the stomach and Peter reacted, ramming John's head into the stone wall surrounding the garden.. John winced and whacked Peter off of him sending sprouts of fire. Peter dodged, jumping, and running right into Marie, whom fell under his weight.

"Get off of me!" Marie cried, shoving Peter away and climbing to her feet. John had regained his composure a few feet away. Peter apologized and flew at John again, kicking him right in the groin. John stumbled and collapsed. It seemed Peter had won.

"Dumbass," he sighed, a smug look on his face.

"That was mature," Marie said angrily.

"What? You actually like this ass?" Peter kicked John again in the stomach. "He's a piece of dirt. Or didn't you know?"

"I was not commenting on John's behavior, but more so observing that you aren't so much better then him," Marie said, dusting off her jeans.

"You don't know me," Peter smirked, crossing his arms, "What's your name…Rouge?"

"_Marie_. My name is Marie," she said, crossing her arms, imitating him.

"Well, Marie, it's a pleasure to meet you," Peter said. "May I continue kicking the shit out of him now?"

Marie shrugged, "If it's necessary." Peter turned to face her completely, leaving John behind him. Marie waited for him to comment.

"I'm surprised you're standing up for him, he stole your boyfriend, right?" Peter said.

"I don't hold grudges," she said, "Not often anyway-"

"I'm surprised you don't-"

"I wasn't finished, really. I don't think it's very civilized of you to beat him up knowing very well that he deserves it. Is it not the mark of the great leader to resist the opportunity for revenge because it isn't the answer?" she said.

"Woah, Oprah, I didn't mean to insult you," Peter said. Marie glared at him.

"You're just like every boy at this school. A waste of my time," Marie said. She started to leave.

Peter shot at her, "Isn't everyone a waste when you can't lay a finger on them without killing them? Or did that cure actually work? Are those gloves I see?"

Marie stopped and turned toward him. She picked up a discarded branch, holding it behind her back. John stirred and Peter turned his attention back to his victim, and in that instant, Marie was at him, and she whacked him hard on the head, as hard as she could. He fell like a sack of potatoes. She rolled her eyes, "What a waste." John jumped to his feet a foot or so away and before he could start with the fire, she turned and smacked him across the jaw. He lost his balance. Marie retorted, "That's for getting your boyfriend pregnant when you're clearly too much of a fucking cunt to be a father. Next time, keep it in your pants, asshole."

And she turned and stomped away, cursing, "I hate men!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Folks!**

**Chapter Six**

Bobby began to become more and more emotionally prepared for the baby. Over the following weeks that passed, he felt more and more prepared for being a father, and Marie offered to help him. They two had become rather good friends. He would rant about hating John, and she would go on and on about her dislike for Peter.

In Professor Scott's classroom, Bobby started listening much more, and though there were defiantly meaningful glances and smiles from Scott, neither did anything other then that. Bobby started focusing on his grades, not wanting having a child to ruin his life academically. He soon found that if he just set his mind to the work, and got a bit of help from Marie, it was all easy enough.

Soon, he was two months pregnant. People didn't seem to notice this fact, or didn't care. He assumed they either hadn't quite realized at all or thought it was something else, like he was getting fat. Or it was another lovely aspect to his mutation. Storm noticed, and tried not to freak out, but Bobby insisted to Marie that the second he turned his back, she ran into her office and screamed into a couch pillow. This brought the two into laughter.

The good news was John wasn't being a pest. He'd did as he said he would, and ignored Bobby completely, and when he did open his mouth and speak, Marie began removing her glove and he shut up. And it was still raining, almost every night.

One night, Bobby was in his room, flipping through a book Marie had lent him, when there was a soft pat at the door. Bobby dropped the book on his night stand and answered the door. Scott was standing there, awkwardly starring at him, like he was a loss for words.

Scott then began to babble, "Hi, I just was sitting in my room, down the hall, alone and I just thought that maybe you were up because you sometimes stay up late-"

"You don't have to make excuses," Bobby said smiling, pulling Scott gently into the room and kicking the door closed.

Five minutes later found them lying on Bobby's bed, lips pressed against each other, and Scott's hand slipping up Bobby's shirt to rest on his stomach. That seemed to remind Bobby of his current state. "Wait," Bobby pulled back, "You and me…It can't happen…I'm pregnant, remember?"

Scott laughed, "I noticed, what's your point?"

"I'm having a baby, you aren't, that doesn't scare you off?" Bobby asked meekly.

"I want to be here for you, through your hard time," Scott kissed him again, his hand rubbing Bobby's stomach gently.

Bobby pulled back again, his air quite different then before, "Stay the night."

"You sure?" Scott asked.

"I'm already pregnant, what else could happen?" Bobby kissed him passionately, "Will you?" His eyes pleaded. Scott nodded. Bobby whispered, "Scott, I think I want you."

Scott's lips brushed Bobby's cheek, "I'm yours."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late post folks, thanks for reading, leave your praise/comments.**

Warren entered the room silently through the window, having climbed up the vines on the building's wall, and landed on the floor, glancing around. Logan was under his covers, snoring. Warren walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back just enough to gaze upon the man. Logan's face was strong, and well defined. His lips were so smooth looking, and his chin was covered in soft, warm stubble. Warren wanted to reach out and touch his chin. Just feel the sensation of someone else's skin, especially Logan. His hand trembled as it slowly raised towards Logan's cheek. Logan stirred and opened his eyes just before Warren could close the distance. Warren gasped, whimpering and making for the window. Logan was out of the bed and towards him in a second, catching hold of Warren's wrist. Logan wasn't wearing a shirt, only a faded pair of jeans, and that sight made Warren's heart thud even faster.

Warren begged, "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry."

Logan starred at him for a moment and then smiled, "Why would I hurt you?"

"I-I..." Warren faltered, breathing harshly and shaking harder with every passing second.

"Calm down, Warren," Logan whispered, "I'm not going to do anything to you. Come here." Logan let go and sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Warren considered trying to jump out the window and catch himself on the vines, not longer having his wings. Eventually he sat down next to Logan, not making eye contact. "Warren, please." Logan took his hand, Warren jumped. Logan murmured, "Don't be scared of me." Logan lifted Warren's face with his finger. "I would never lay a unwanted finger on this precious face, hear me?"

"W-Why are you being so n-nice?" Warren asked.

"I'm a nice guy. I know I have this perceived slight that I am going to be insensitive and unkind, but its really not true," Logan answered with slight amusement. Warren tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Logan ran his hand up Warren's shoulder. The touch was so warm, so comforting... Warren's head fell gently against Logan's shoulder as he melted into Logan, not ever wanting to move again. Upon realizing what he was doing, he straightened up and scrambled to his feet, apologizing. Logan held his hand again, "Warren. Do not apologize, there is no need." Warren sat back down, inhaling deeply.

Logan chuckled, "You are too cute." Warren blushed. Logan apologized, "That was too forward maybe." Warren shook his head, implying it wasn't. Logan nodded, "No? Alright."

They sat in silence for a minute or so, and then Logan, taking a rather serious tone, spoke, "Warren. When I found you that night, you were rather beat up. What happened? You can tell me."

Warren's face darkened and he looked away from Logan, pulling back. Logan's hand ran up Warren's back soothingly, "Please, Warren. Let me help you."

Warren shook his head, "_Why? _Why do you want to?" He stood up.

"Because you being in that kind of pain hurt me. I didn't expect it, but it did, it hurt me so deeply inside that I wanted to kill them. Whoever they are," Logan stood up and wrapped his arms around Warren, "Please, I want to make you safe." Warren shuttered, yanking away.

"I don't want to get you involved," Warren sighed.

"Warren, I'm involved now-"

"No!" Warren screamed, "Don't say that. You don't have to be, you can still get away from them. Please, stay away from me. I don't want them to find you." Logan tried to calm him. "Don't! Just leave me alone!" Warren ran out the door and down the hall, crying.

Logan starred after him, cursing to himself. Logan slammed the door and laid down on the bed. And for the first time in many, many years, Logan, the Wolverine, the toughest member of the X-Men...cried. The tears fell with such determination, passion and haste, until he was spent and fell asleep, dreaming of the Angel that snuck in through his window and escaped out the door.


End file.
